


Surprise!

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Song, Light Angst, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone starts acting secretive around him, Lucifer is suspicious and more than a little hurt. Michael promises him that everything is all right, and a few days later, Lucifer gets something he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

The room falls silent the moment Lucifer appears in the doorway, and the archangel sighs. He’s sick and tired of everyone turning away and leaving the room whenever he walks in. It’s all too easy for him to fill in the blanks between their silences, no matter how hard he tries to tell himself that they’d never turn him away, not anymore, not now. He closes his eyes to chase away their angry sting and when he opens them, everyone but Sam is gone.  

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Lucifer asks as he climbs into Sam’s lap and starts to massage his shoulders in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, if he gets on his mate’s good graces he’ll be able to find out why everyone has been so secretive around him for the past three days.

 

“Dinner,” Sam answers curtly. No such luck, then.

 

“You guys have been talking about dinner a lot lately,” he complains. He’d asked Dean, Adam, and Castiel, and so far, they’d all been talking about ‘dinner.’

 

“Dinner is a riveting conversation topic,” Sam jokes. “Anyway, I should g-”

 

“Stay,” Lucifer begs. “Please, Sam. I’m worried.”

 

Sam smiles softly. “I’ll stay with you for a while, okay? And I promise, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

Lucifer shrugs, unconvinced, and lets himself be folded into Sam’s arms. “Say you love me?” He whispers.

 

“I do. I love you more than you will ever know.”

 

***

 

Things get better after that. Gabriel starts spending more time with him and Sam starts saying ‘I love you’ more often. Dean lets him sit in his lap, much to Lucifer’s momentary delight, and Cas even reluctantly offers to play dress-up with him. Adam starts bringing him snacks during the day and Michael sets him down in the garden and starts preening his wings even though none of them really need it.

 

Lucifer only gets more upset as the week wears on, though, because no matter how nice everyone is to him during the day, they all scatter after dusk every night for an hour or two, and he _knows_ that they’re keeping something from him.

 

On the eighth night, he snaps. He pins Michael against the wall and demands that he be told what’s going on. “What are you hiding from me?” He asks, voice trembling with anger and terror. “You’re all being so secretive and I _hate_ it!”

 

“Lulu, calm down,” Michael admonishes.

 

“No! I can’t! I won’t! What have you been doing every night? Are you all going out somewhere without me? So, so you can laugh at me or something? Or-”

 

“No,” Michael interrupts. “It’s a surprise. A good surprise. And you should know by now that we wouldn’t leave you out like that, and that I would never let anyone laugh at my sweet baby Lulu.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Lucifer hisses. “I’m mad at you.”

 

In one smooth motion, Michael frees himself from Lucifer’s grasp and pulls them both down onto the floor. “You are _my_ baby angel. Do you _really_ think that I’d allow _anyone_ to be unkind to you? Do you think _Gabriel_ would allow that? Or Castiel? Or Sam? Never mind that none of us would even think of doing that to you, Lulu.”

 

For the first time in a week, Lucifer allows himself to relax. “I was scared, Mika,” he confesses.

 

“I know, Lulu. I know, baby. Shh, I’m here now, though, and you know I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, right?”

 

“I know,” Lucifer mumbles into Michael’s chest. “It’s because you love me so much, isn’t it?”

 

Michael smiles. “We all love you, but, yes, I love you most of all.”

 

***

 

“ _Surprise_!”

 

Lucifer lets the corners of his lips quirk up into a lop-sided smile. It’s a party. _Of course_ it’s a party. He laughs and the last of the tension from the past week and a half bleeds out of him. “What’s this for?” He asks as he steps into the room and lets his eyes roam over the tables of food and games and gifts. “Ohhhhh, there are presents! Are they for me? Please say they’re for me!”

 

“Of course they’re for you,” Sam answers. “It’s your birthday.”

 

Lucifer freezes. “My... My birthday? I don’t...”

 

“Now you do,” Dean interrupts. “You said that you always wanted one. Now you and Mike and Cas and Gabe have your very own birthdays.”

 

Lucifer’s wings unfurl and reach out to draw everyone close. Dean is the closest, laughing against his chest, and Michael is just behind him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

 

“Happy birthday,” Michael whispers.

 

“No,” Lucifer protests. “You... You gotta sing the song. Do it right.”

 

His family smiles and raises their voices in song. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucifer, happy birthday to you!”


End file.
